Junona
Junona(じゅのな Junona) is a mage of the guild Blue Pegasus and one of the participants during Grand Magic Games. Appearance Junona is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards and high boots, and what appears to be a jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a little bag strapped horizontally to her lower back. Personality As opposed to her two talkative team-mates and hot-headed brother, Samui is mature, calm, and generally silent, only speaking when needed. She also appears to be very respectful towards powerful mages.The word she has a tendency to say most is 'softly' (そっと Sotto). She has also shown a great level of self control as she was able to refrain from using the word "softly" during her battle against Westa. Abilites War God Magic- Her Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows her to manipulate any spatial region within her line of sight. War God Magic: Ih Ragdo The user puts their hands together with the left hand clenched leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, the user then opens their index and middle finger in a "V" formation. This spell entraps any targets the user desires with a bubble-like formation. This particular spell can also be used to restrain the movements of the entrapped targets. War God Magic: Yagdo Rigora The user moves their arms in circular motion while phrasing an incantation and then spreads their arms wide across, summoning a god-like entity with intricate designs on its body, followed by a pillar of light capable of destroying the surrounding area. War God Magic: Ares Wave The user creates a grand wave destroying anything he/she wants. Junona was able to -thanks to this spell- reflect all the James Woolground swords and use them as weapons. Synopsis Junona took part in Grand Magic Games. The first day competition was the Slot competition and Junona drew the coin ' No fight' and gained three extra points. Junona was forced to fight with James Woolground from Dollhouse Leaves. She said 'I'm sorry for the injures that I'm gonna inflict! It's a fight!' And Junona started to attack. James summoned two giant katanas and tried to hurt her, but she pushed him back and James hit the wall. He summoned ten thick swords, but Junona pushed them back, so they hurt James. He fell on the ground. Then she used Ih Ragdo and started to say: 'I told you it would hurt and I'm sorry now!' and Junona threw him, so he hit the wall again. Then James cast an Amaterasu no Namida spell and summoned 100 fire swords and threw all of them to Junona. She laughed and shouted 'Bad idea'. The woman raised her hands and pulled all the swords back. James lost.